The present invention relates to a bread slicer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a drop speed adjustment assembly for the knife frame of an industrial bread slicer.
Industrial bread slicers are known in the art. A conventional industrial bread slicer includes a plurality of knives carried by a knife frame which surrounds a bread tray or similar support that holds a loaf of bread. The knife frame is elevated above the bread tray and the loaf of bread is placed onto the tray. After the bread is positioned in the tray, the knife frame is allowed to descend under the force of gravity. The knives are motor driven and movable through the loaf tray in a direction transverse of the loaf thereby dividing the loaf into slices. Use of a piston pump or dashpot provides resistance against the moving knife tray creating a more controlled descent making a smoother slice through the loaf.
It would be desirable to have a bread slicer that included a drop speed adjustment assembly having a variable rate control to adjust different rates with which the knife frame drops. This creates a smooth slice for any of a variety of breads of different densities. It would also be desirable for the drop speed adjustment assembly to be accessible to an operator only when the bread slicer is in a non-operable position for safety purposes.
According to the following, as well as further embodiments of the present invention which will become apparent as the description thereof proceeds below, the present invention provides a bread slicer comprising a knife frame, a damper and a variable rate control. The knife frame is movable between first and second positions. The damper is coupled to the knife frame and is configured to affect the rate of movement of the knife frame. The variable rate control assembly has an actuator coupled with the damper to selectively affect the rate of movement of the knife frame.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a bread slicer comprising a knife frame and a variable rate control assembly. The variable rate control assembly is in operable communication with the knife frame and configured to selectively vary the rate of movement of the knife frame.
A further embodiment of the present invention provides a bread slicer comprising a knife frame, a dashpot and a variable rate control assembly. The dashpot is coupled to the knife frame and configured to affect the rate of movement of the knife frame. The variable rate control assembly is in operable communication with the knife frame and is configured to selectively vary the rate of movement of the knife frame.
A still further embodiment of the present invention also provides a bread slicer comprising a knife frame, a dashpot and a variable rate control assembly. In this embodiment, the variable rate control assembly is in operable communication with the dashpot and comprises an actuator movably attached to the knife frame; a valve in operable communication with the dashpot and configured to vary the rate of movement of the knife frame; and a shaft in operable communication with the actuator and the valve such that selective movement of the actuator causes the valve to selectively vary the rate of movement of the knife frame.
An even still further embodiment of the present invention provides a variable rate control assembly for a bread slicer having a damper configured to affect a rate of movement made by the bread slicer. The variable rate control assembly comprises an actuator, a valve and a shaft. The actuator is movably attached to the bread slicer. The valve is provided in operable communication with the dashpot and configured to vary the rate of movement of the bread slicer. The shaft is provided in operable communication with the actuator and the valve such that selective movement of the actuator causes the valve to selectively vary the rate of movement of the bread slicer.
In various embodiments of the present invention, the bread slicer also comprises a cover configured to conceal the variable rate control assembly. In addition, the bread slicer may include an actuator or knob that is at least partially extended through an aperture in the cover when the knife frame is in the second (rested) position, and concealed by the cover when the knife frame is in the first (elevated) position. The actuator or knob may also be movable to a plurality of positions.
The damper can be a dashpot and may have first and second portions. The variable rate control assembly can be configured to selectively vary the rate by which fluid is distributed between said portions.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent, to those skilled in the art, upon consideration of the following detailed description exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.